


All Caps Needed

by Fr0st6yte



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: All the time, Brother Arguments, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coz siblings argue, Gen, I Should Know, Siblings, but you can't live without them, can't live with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: A short ficlet about brothers and life. Because I love my siblings, all three of them, but not a day goes by without some sort of disagreement. Siblings are the Best, but also the Worst. The five Tracy brothers know this too.





	All Caps Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All Caps Needed  
> Author: Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds  
> Characters: All 5 Tracy Brothers, Jeff Tracy  
> Genre: Family, and... that's it. Family. Fluff too. Surprise, I know.  
> Summary: The ups and downs of siblings.

It wasn’t always the five of them - International Rescue. The Tracy Brothers. Jeff Tracy’s Extraordinary Team of Five Overachieving Brothers, All Caps Needed.

Before it was Scott Carpenter Tracy. Virgil Gus Tracy. John Glenn Tracy. Gordon Cooper Tracy. Alan Shepard Tracy. Five Brothers Who Scowled and Argued and Snapped at Each Other, All Caps Needed.

Of course, they were brothers and they did love each other. And love is, of course, shown in the obvious:

midnight star-gazing trips, _(“Are you read to go, Alan?”_

_“Will we actually see a shooting star?”_

_“A hypervelocity star, Alan. Not a meteor tonight.”)_

morning swims, _(“Time. 26:34, Gordo. Time. 33:25, John.”_

_“Wow. Nice job, Gordon.”_

_“Still too slow.”_

_“You’ll get there. Next lap? Both of you ready? Mark.”)_

board game nights, _(“A twelve. That’s all we need to take him down. Come on, Virge!”_

_“Seriously, Gordon? ‘That’s all?’”_

_“Come on, or Scott’ll win!”_

_“Roll, Virgil!”_

_“Okay, okay.”)_

and video game wars. _(“You’re gonna overshoot!”_

_“I know how to drive a car, Gordon!”_

_“You’re gonna fall off!”_

_“No, I wo-“_

_“Whoop! Gotcha suckers!”_

_“Shut it, Scott. Alan, my turn.”)_

But of course, they were brothers, and they did, of course, get on each others’ nerves.

They had their disagreements, _(“How irresponsible could you get? You didn’t tell me where you were going, and you didn’t even think to check the weather before going out? You just had to go to your stupid hill, didn’t you?”_

_“Scott -“_

_“And you dragged Alan with you! You’re both gonna get sick because you were just so dumb Jo-“_

_“Shut up! You’re not Dad! I was careful -“)_

their jealousy, _(“Another gold. And John’s getting ready for his next science fair.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Kiddos sure are doing good. Don’t you think so, Virgil? A grunt’s not quite an answer.”_

_“Yes, the perfect kids. Swimming and science are dumb anyways. Shove off, Scott.”)_

their shouting matches, _(“You cheated!”_

_“No, I didn’t!”_

_“You took four hundreds instead of two!”_

_“No, I already had two! You’re just angry coz you’re losing.”_

_“I don’t wanna play anymore!”)_

and their complaints. _(“Dad, Gordon won’t play with me!”_

_“Gordon?”_

_“I don’t want to play with him! He’s a baby and he only wants to watch baby shows!”_

_“Am not! Daaad, tell him!”)_

But they were brothers. And even after tempers and words and fists have flown, brothers are there for each other.

For their anger stemmed from concern, _(“Don’t forget your jackets.”_

_“Thanks Scott.”_

_“Have fun with the squirt, Johnny.”)_

their jealousy always gave way to mutual pride, _(“Virgil, Virgil, will you play a piece?”_

_“Gordon, John’s gotta practice his project for tomorrow.”_

_“But, I wanna listen to what you play, too! It helps me focus!”_

_“Go on, Virge. Dazzle us.”_

_“If you insist, Scott.”)_

their shouting could never stop them from converging again, _(“Clue?”_

_“Nah, we played that yesterday. Risk?”_

_“I’ll get the others!”)_

and no amount of stomping could break their bonds. _(“Go Obi Wan!”_

_“R2!”_

_“Don’t hit anyone with your lightsabers, Master Gordon.”_

_“I’m R2!”_

_“He’s my droid!”_

_“Well, we’ll be the three stormtroopers then! Come on, Virgil, John. We gotta defeat the Jedis! Order 66!”)_

Jeff Tracy would remember the days when he feared the doors would fall of their hinges from continuous slamming. When silence and shouting would alternate taking reign of the house. There were days when he couldn’t imagine any two of his sons ever working together on anything, much less all five. He still shivers at the mere mention of his children during their teenager years.

Scott and Virgil and John and Gordon and Alan. Five boys. Five excitable, head-strong, stubborn, proud boys.

But Jeff Tracy could also remember the tears and clinging the day Scott went off to Harvard. Of the shared grins and laughter. There were days when he couldn’t imagine any of them living alone, without a collage of brunet and blond and ginger by their side. He smiles at the pictures of dog piles and impromptu hugs and knuckle rubs. 

Scotty and Virge and Johnny and Gordo and Allie. Five brothers. Five intelligent, supportive, caring, _close_ brothers.

They were the Tracy Five and They Always Came Back Together.

No other explanation was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> First Thunderbirds fic. I'm pretty new to this fandom, but I had to write this. 
> 
> In my head, John's younger than Virgil, but it doesn't affect this story too much. Imagine how you like it.
> 
> Tumblr: Fr0st6yte  
> FF.net: RoboTitaness
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Review, Fav, Follow. 
> 
> ~Frost


End file.
